Rolničky kam se podíváš
by Neferit
Summary: K posádce Normandie přijdou Vánoce zrovna v době, kdy jsou na Noverii. A velitelka Shepardová se rozhodne, že její posádka si zaslouží to trochu oslavit.


**A/N:** Za tohle viním uživatele ganto a jeho naprosto úúúúúúžasný fanfic _Bohové zkázy_. Když jsem totiž jednou posílala komentář k (v té době) nejnovější kapitole jeho díla, tak jsem sama sobě nasadila do hlavy brouka velikosti kočky. Takže, ganto, tohle všechno je tvoje chyba! :P

**Prohlášení:** Bohužel, Mass Effect není mým majetkem - ale mít doma takového Jokera...

* * *

**Rolničky kam se podíváš**

Když se Shepardová, Liara a Kaidan vrátili z Peak 15, docela je překvapilo, když je z kokpitu Normandie přivítal jásavý hlas: „Šťastné a veselé, velitelko!"

„Co je šťastné a veselé?" zeptala se překvapeně Liara. Poté, co jí před očima zabili matku, si zrovna dvakrát vesele nepřipadala, ale když viděla, jak se Shepardová a Kaidan rozzářili a začali smát, chtěla vědět víc.

„Joker tím chce říct, že na Zemi by se touto dobou slavily Vánoce - jeden z lidských svátků, oslava klidu, míru a rodinné pohody," vysvětlil jí Kaidan, když přecházeli do zbrojovny. „Vánoce také tradičně oslavují narození zakladatele jednoho z největších pozemských náboženství."

To už se k nim donesl další hlas – tentokrát to byla Ashley zpívající koledy. „Padá sníh a voní jehličím, srdce snům otevírá mříž…"

Shepardová si pobrukovala s Ashley, zatímco se odzbrojovala. Připojila se k ní až v závěrečném refrénu: „… šťastné Vánoce, šťastné Vánoce – vám všem!"

Z interkomu k ní dolehl Jokerův hlas: „Fíha, velitelko, nevěděl jsem, že umíte zpívat!"

V odpověď začala Shepardová zpívat část České mše vánoční: „Sláva budiž Bohu velikému…" Po chvíli se k ní přidala Ashley, Kaidan, a k překvapení všech i Joker, který navíc na extranetu vyhledal hudební doprovod.

Mimozemská část posádky; Tali, Garrus, Wrex a Liara jenom nechápavě koukali jeden na druhého. Co to posedlo jejich lidské spolubojovníky?

„A teď něco veselého," přerušil Adams asi pátou skladbu, co zpívali, „co třeba rolničky?"

„Sláva už je sníh, jedem na saních…"

„Proč všichni zpívají o sněhu?" zeptala se Tali. Liara se k ní otočila: „Nemám nejmenší tušení – Kaidan říkal, že se dneska na Zemi slaví velký svátek…"

Lidská část posádky pokračovala ve zpívání koled – od vážnějších po dětské; všichni se smáli, přáli si šťastné a veselé… když vtom zaznělo:

„Hele, co kdybychom si šli postavit sněhuláka?"

„To je nápad!" nadchla se Shepardová. „Jokere, napoj mě na interkom."

„Rozkaz, madam."

„Posádko, s okamžitou platností vyhlašuju na zbytek dne vopušťák, za půl hodiny všichni v baru v Port Hanshamu. Rada nám zaplatí nějaké pití a pak všichni ven, budeme stavět iglú a armádu sněhuláků. Takže všichni rychle něco snězte a nachystejte si něco teplého na oblečení, je tam pořádná zima. Shepardová konec."

Lidská část posádky se s nadšením rozběhla do jídelny nebo ke svým skříňkám, zatímco mimozemšťané jenom nechápavě kroutili hlavami.

„Pro vás to platí taky!" ozval se z interkomu hlas Shepardové. „Tak sebou koukejte mrsknout, čeká na vás spousta zábavy!"

_‚Tak, a teď už se tomu vážně nevyhnou,'_ chichotala se Shepardová v duchu. _Tak zase po roce, máme tu Vánoce, vánoční nálada všechny nás ovládá…_

**o.O.o**

Většina posádky držela v ruce hrnek s něčím, o čem Joker s nadšením prohlásil, že je to vánoční punč. Na každém hrnečku, od pohledu hodně levného modrého kousku nádobí, byl obrázek s nápisem „Wiener Christkindelmarkt". Vůně punče se vznášela vzduchem – směsice rumu, vína, skořice, pomeranče a hřebíčku. Barman dokonce namíchal něco i pro „dextra", aby i Garrus a Tali mohli okusit jedno z tajemství vánoční atmosféry.

Když se vyhlásilo, že je načase jít ven, příjemně vyhřátý bar se jim opouštěl jen velice těžko. Ale – sněhuláci a iglú se nepostaví sami, jak přísně prohlásil Pressly. Adams si osobně myslel, že byl tak nadšený do stavění sněhuláků jenom proto, že už měl dost těch věčných otázek od mírně přiopilých spolupracovníků, když se ho v uvolněné vánoční atmosféře pořád dokola ptali, jestli náhodou není do rodiny s Presleym. Není? Ale zazpívat jim _Love Me Tender_ může i tak, ne?

Stavění sněhuláků se po chvíli výskání a halekání jeden na druhého z koulení tří různě velkých koulí zvrhlo v uplácávání sněhu do různých, i reálných, podob. Na jednom konci planiny pokryté sněhuláky se tyčilo sněhové sousoší znázorňující Liaru, Tali, Garra a Wrexe – k překvapení všech znázorněných byla podoba, až na barvy, překvapivě věrná. Skupinka techniků ze strojovny si dala velkou práci, aby správně natvarovala Liařiny „hřebínky", Taliin závoj, Garrovy ozdoby nebo Wrexovy jizvy z bitev.

O kousek dál se Shepardová s Ashley snažily ze sněhu ztvárnit Jokera a jeho židli, za pohoršeného Jokerova vykřikování, že „není pěkné dělat si legraci z mrzáka!"

„Jokere," odfrkla si Ashley, „ty jsi asi takový mrzák, jako já jsem baletka!"

Bylo to příjemně strávené odpoledne, i když byli všichni promrzlí a hladoví, když se vrátili nejdřív do baru a pak zpátky na Normandii.

Shepardová se jen usmívala, obličej skrytý za helmou, když stála u východu z garáží Port Hanshamu. Noveria byla opravdu Nova Siberia – Nová Sibiř. Drsná, neúprosná a zatraceně ledová. Teď, když tu nezuřila sněhová bouře, byla zdejší noc jasná, skoro až průzračná, a _tichá_.

Chtělo se jí zpívat – Tichá noc, která ji napadla, ale ne úplně pasovala na situaci, ve které se Shepardová a její lidé ocitli. Hlavou jí běžely texty desítek písní, až konečně jí v mysli vytanula jedna, která opravdu promlouvala k velitelčině duši.

Rozhlédla se okolo – nikde nikdo; což bylo přesně to, co chtěla.

Začala potichu zpívat. „Na Vánoce devatenáct set patnáct oněměla každá zbraň západní fronty…"

Píseň, zpívaná vojákem první světové války, hovořila o vánocích, kdy ztichly všechny zbraně a o vojácích, kteří se v blátě schovávali v zákopech za pytli s pískem. A pak se ze země nikoho ozval tenorový hlas jednoho Němce, zpívající píseň, kterou všichni znali, i když nerozuměli slovům. Jako jeden muž se všichni setkali v zemi nikoho; s cigaretami, úsměvy, někteří dokonce i s dárky – a ten Němec znovu a znovu zpíval tu jednu píseň.

„Tichá noc – zbraně ztichly, a z míru se zrodil král. Vše je tiché a jasné, všichni bratři, ruku v ruce, na Vánoce roku devatenáct set a patnáct."

A pak ráno se rozehřměly všechny zbraně na frontě a oni se znovu zabíjeli. V noci pak Němci zaveleli na zteč a oni spolu museli bojovat zblízka. V boji na život a na smrt se voják setkal se zpěvákem z předešlé noci – a v boji na život a na smrt ho zabil.

„Tichá noc – zbraně ztichly a z míru se zrodil král. Vše je tiché a jasné, všichni bratři ruku v ruce… A ten voják stále zpívá, píseň o míru zní, i když králové a kapitáni zemi nikoho staví…"

Poslední tóny písně ještě nedozněly, když se za Shepardovou ozval zvuk kroků.

„Velitelko?" zazněl Kaidanův hlas.

Shepardová se otočila za jeho hlasem. Váhavě postával několik metrů od ní, očividně na rozpacích co teď udělat. „Nevrátila jste se s ostatními, tak jsem se raději vrátil zkontrolovat, jestli jste v pořádku," nabídl vysvětlení své přítomnosti.

Velitelka přikývla. „Rozumím. Jenom jsem se trochu… zdržela," odpověděla. Ještě naposledy se otočila a pohlédla na zasněženou krajinu okolo Port Hanshamu.

Když vedle Kaidana kráčela zpátky k Normandii, zazdálo se jí, jako by zaslechla tichý hlas zpívat: „…v níž malé děťátko spí."

Bez zastávky pokračovala v chůzi. Úsměvu se ale nezbavila, ani když druhý den museli Noverii opustit a pokračovat v honu na Sarena.

Zázrak, který se stal během velké války před stovkami let, se o těchto vánocích zopakoval.

* * *

**A/N:** Menší vsuvka - Vánoční zázrak z první světové války se stal na Vánoce roku 1914 - kdy vánoční příměří dosáhlo opravdu masového rozsahu. O rok později už se skoro nevyskytlo, pouze na několika málo místech západní fronty, a bylo tvrdě trestáno. Píseň _Christmas 191_5 je (alespoň ve verzi, kterou znám) zpívaná skupinou Celtic Thunder, a stojí za poslechnutí. Neferit končí.


End file.
